Alyss' Suffering
by Aline no Tandoku
Summary: Ia selalu begitu. Sendirian, sampai akhirnya orang itu datang kedalam kehidupannya. Namun memercayainya adalah kesalahannya yang terbesar dalam hidupnya. RnR?


**Alyss' Suffering**

**.**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**This Story © Aline no Tandoku**

**.**

**.**

Dia selalu menunggu sampai orang itu datang. Menunggu dan terus menunggu. Berjam-jam, berhari-hari. Orang itu telah menjanjikan kepadanya untuk menemaninya di tempatnya yang menyeramkan an aneh sekarang ini—Abyss. Orang itu telah meminjam kekuatan nukleus Abyss yang berada di alam dirinya untuk menghancurkan dunia agar ia dapat bersatu dengannya. Dan dia—dengan bodohnya—percaya saja. Bukti bahwa cinta dapat membutakan mata.

Nama orang itu adalah Jack Vessalius. Dan niatnya untuk menyatukan dunia dengan Abyss jauh dari kategori 'baik'.

Alyss mempunyai seorang saudara kembar. Namanya Alice. Wajah mereka sama persis, hanya warna rambut mereka saja yang berbeda. Namun sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Alice alaah anak yang ceria dan mempunyai kecerdasan linguistik. Sementara Alyss lebih pasif, namun sensitif. Keduanya saling menyayangi—atau Alyss kira begitu. Alice selalu bermain dnegan boneka kelinci kesayangannya, Oz, sementara ia terjebak di dalam Abyss. Sendirian.

Tapi selalu ada Cheshire di sampinya. Cheshire, kucingnya yang baik dan setia. Padanya. Kucing hitam itu ia ubah menjadi sebuah chain agar mereka setidaknya bisa berbicara, Mempunyai teman seloyal Cheshire membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat. Walaupun mata kucing itu tinggal satu. Terlepas dari fakta-fakta aneh mengenai kucing itu, Alyss menyayanginya. Dan yang diketahuinya pasti, Cheshire dan Alice tidak saling menyukai. Karena itulah ia merasa lebih spesial.

Perlahan-lahan, ia mencoba mengikuti cara Oz berpindah tempat dari tubuhnya yang berada di tempatnya—Abyss, dan di dunia tempat Alice tinggal—Bumi. Ia akhirnya dapat melihat dunia untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan tubuh Alice. Dan pada saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Jack. Orang yang tadinya ia kira baik, namun sebenarnya hanya ingin memanfaatkannya.

Alasan utamanya simpel saja: ia ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan nukleus Abyss untuk memenuhi keinginan Lacie—orang yang disukainya sejak dulu dan diam-diam juga menyukainya dan juga adalah ibu dari Alyss dan Alice—dengan menjatuhkan dunia ini ke Abyss.

Sayangnya, Alyss masih terlalu lugu untuk menyadarinya.

Pada hari itulah ia menyadari semua kesalahannya. Pada saat Tragedi Sabrie terjadi. Tragedi yang sebenarnya disebabkan oleh Jack Vessalius. Setelah selama ini ia mengira bahwa mendukung Jack adalah sesuatu yang benar, ia mulai melihat kenyataan-kenyataan pahit. Bahwa Jack menggunakan kekuatan Oz semena-menanya, dan Alice yang berusaha melindungi Oz sementara ia dengan egoisnya memaksa saudara kembarnya itu untuk bertukar tempat dengannya karena ia dipanggil oleh Jack. Dengan sebuah gunting, Alice menusuk dadanya sendiri, dan berakhirlah hidup saudara kembar kesayangannya itu.

Kehilangan saudaramu saja sudah terasa sakit. Sementara saudara kembar? Alyss telah mengenal Alice selama seumur hidupnya yang singkat, dan ia sangat amat menyesal karena ia telah 'membiarkannya'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ia tidak dapat membiarkannya! Dan pada saat Alice mengambil kekuatan Oz dan menyegelnya di dalam tubuhnya sendiri agar Oz tidak menderita lagi, itu seperti pukulan berat bagi Alyss. Ia ingin melupakannya—semuanya! Ingatannya tentang Jack, tentang siapapun—ia ingin melupakannya!

Dan Alice terlempar ke luar jantung Abyss—tempatnya tinggal selama ini. Jatuh kedalam kegelapan yang pekat bersama dengan Sablier. Namun bukan sebagai seorang manusia. Melainkan sebagai chain.

Dan entah berapa lama setelah kejadian mengerikan tersebut. Ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang entah bagaimana berhasil masuk ke dalam jantung Abyss. Matanya berwarna merah semerah darah. Namanya Kevin Regnard. Dan seperti yang lainnya, ia adalah pemegang kontrak illegal. Namun tidak seperti orang-orang yang masuk kedalam Abyss lainnya, ia terlihat normal. Dan bibirnya tak dapat menahan permintaannya kepada pria tersebut,

"_Aku… tidak ingin menjadi Penguasa Abyss. Hancurkan aku… hancurkan aku!"_

Permintaan yang berasal dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia muak menjadi Penguasa Abyss. Dengan saudara kembarnya yang entah kemana. Dengan kenyataan pahit mengenai pujaan hatinya.

Dan setelah bulan-bulan yang membahagiakan baginya, ia kembali sendirian. Menunggu dan terus menunggu. Tapi tidak jelas ia menunggu siapa. Hnaya ada penyesalan yang tersimpan di dalam hati kecilnya. Dengan umurnya yang masih belia, 13 tahun, jiwanya telah hidup selama seratusan tahun.

Pada akhirnya Jack berhasil menguasai tubuhnya yang dipinjamkannya kepada Oz kembali. An kejadian yang hampir sama terjadi. Alice kembali menemuinya, di jantung Abyss. Bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Kau… kembali lagi ke sini, eh?"


End file.
